Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an end cap for a filter assembly of a filter system. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to a removable, sealable end cap or end cap assembly that provides a fluid tight seal for a high capacity system.
Filter systems are often used to remove a wide range of materials and items, such as contaminants and particulate matter, among other matters, from a variety of types of fluids. For example, one type of filter system, among others, includes a filter assembly having a filter element that removes particulate and contamination from a hydraulic oil system. Another type of filter element may, for example, be structured to remove hydrocarbons or other contamination from a gas stream, including, but not limited to, from an at least partially dry inlet or exhaust gas stream.
Certain filter assemblies may utilize removable, and/or replaceable, filter elements. Such filter assemblies may be structured to accommodate the removal of the existing filter element so that the removed filter element may be cleaned and/or replaced by another, replacement filter element. The ability to remove and/or replace a filter element often entails removing the filter element through an opening or inlet of a filter housing of the filter system that houses the filter element. Yet, reinstallation of the filter assembly to the filter housing typically requires that the opening or inlet of the filter housing through which the filter assembly is removed be sealed in a manner that prevents and/or minimizes, during operation, fluid from passing through that opening in a manner that would allow the fluid to bypass the filter element.